Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Tales of Kotai
by mattfrostpaws
Summary: I'll Probably put a decent summary here once i think of one.
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear Autumn afternoon in the village of Paralias. The wind was blowing through the trees as Tomba hopped down the path to Steelthorn Forest. Following him was a young Riolu named Cobalt. The fallen leaves crinkled and crunched beneath their feet as they walked along the path. Tomba lifted up his head, staring at the dark clouds looming above them. After a while, they stopped dead in their tracks. Standing before them was the Entrance to Steelthorn Forest.

"D-Do I really have to do this..?" Tomba reluctantly sighed, turning his head to look at Cobalt.

"C'mon Tomba, this'll be easy! All that Venus dared you to do is head into Steelthorn forest and come back out with some grey flower. Honestly, I don't see what you're getting so worked up about," The Riolu exclaimed.

"You know exactly why I'm so nervous about this, Cobalt... It's because we shouldn't be going in there. H-Heck, we shouldn't even be doing this at all!" Tomba replied, A feeling of dread hanging over him as he looked back at the forest's entrance. He knew it was forbidden for anyone, especially children to enter the forest. "I-I really don't want to do this... I-I'm heading home," He said, sighing as he began to turn back and walk away from the entrance to the dungeon.

"Are you sure? If you go back into town without that flower, You'll never hear the end of Mawile calling you a coward for backing out on this dare ya know." Cobalt chimed in as Tomba continued to walk away, "And you know how much she loves tormenting you about that."

Tomba froze where he stood. Those words stung like a hug from an overzealous Cacnea. He knew he wanted to do this dare just to prove that he wasn't the scrawny little coward his peers knew he was. He turned to look at Cobalt again, asking, "Y-You did say you'd go with me, r-right?"

Cobalt nodded, already walking into the dungeon. "Yep! I promised that I'd go with you into this dungeon, remember? So if you're going in, hurry up before I leave you behind!"

The buneary hesitantly took a couple steps towards the entrance. He adjusted his scarlet red scarf, using it to hide the bottom portion of his face behind it. "Yeah... I remember... Let's just get this over with, okay? And wait for me!" Tomba stammered as he hesitantly scampered through the entrance, unbeknownst of what dangers that lurk within the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomba continued to run after Cobalt once he passed through the entrance to try and catch up with him, but was unable to after a short while. He tried calling out for Cobalt to slow down, only to have his calls go unanswered as he ran out of Tomba's sight.. "S-Seriously Cobalt? You couldn't have waited for me?" He sighed, curling up both his ears out of fear and frustration, "Gee... thanks Cobalt." Now alone, he looked around at his new surroundings. Trees were looming overhead. Their branches filled with leaves of varying shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. The sunlight filtered through the canopy and onto leaf covered ground below. The entire dungeon's interior looked almost serene and peaceful.

Across from him laid two items on the ground; a blast seed and an Oran Berry. He immediately hops towards the items and picks them up off the ground. His eyes darted across the room as he looked for an exit, coming across a couple of of paths leading out of the current room. One right behind him, and one to his left. He walked out of the room and down the path behind him. Along the way, he ran into a ferroseed that was burrowed into ground and tripped over it. Once he got up, the ferroseed emerged out of the ground, glaring scornfully at the buneary that stands before it.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" Tomba frantically stammered, picking his items up off the ground. The ferroseed silently moved closer and closer, not taking his eyes off him. "Uh, You're not gonna hurt me... are you?" Tomba asked, hoping for a reply as he started to tremble. In response, The ferroseed silently retracted its thorns into its body, showing no direct acts or threats of aggression towards tomba. He sighed in relief as he watched the Ferrothorn.

"Oh. Th-thank you so much." Tomba said as he started to walk past the steel and grass type Pokemon in front of him. "For a second, I thought you were actually going to—"

Without warning, the ferroseed quickly extended its thorns out to fire a volley of Pin Missiles at the unsuspecting buneary. Cutting him off mid sentence. Tomba stumbled backwards from the force of the attack, staring at the steel type with disbelief.

"But I thought you weren't going to attack me!" He stammered, "Why would you do that?!"

Whimpering, he began to curl up both of his ear as he rushes towards the Ferroseed. The cream colored fluff covering the tips of his ears now surrounded by flames as he leaps towards the steel and grass type, uncurling his ears towards his attacker, attacking the Ferroseed with a fierce Fire Punch. The Ferroseed quickly retaliated as it began to roll towards Tomba, knocking him into a wall. He slowly got up, wincing slightly in pain as he held onto the Blast Seed he had picked up in the room before. Without hesitating, he threw the seed at the hostile Pokémon, causing the blast seed to explode upon impact and knock the steel and grass type unconscious. Tomba continued along down the pathway and deeper into the woods.

He kept walking along the pathway until he reached another room in the Dungeon. The combination of thorn bushes and trees surrounding the glade almost made it look as if they were actual walls in a room. In the middle of the room stood a lone Pecha Berry tree with a sleeping Swadloon guarding its fruit. The color of leaves it was wearing were much like the colors of leaves surrounding it: a bright orange-red. Across from the tree, were the stairs leading to the next floor.

"Well, Looks like I found the stairs. Hopefully this dungeon isn't too big." Tomba thought to himself as he looked up at the trees and the sky. The sky above him was painted various shades of amber and red like the trees as the sun began to set. He knew that he had to hurry if he wanted to make it out of this forest before nightfall, or else he would be forced to navigate the maze like layout of the Mystery Dungeon in total darkness, vulnerable to any nocturnal Pokémon that lurk within the shadows.

His stomach growled. Tomba quickly opened up the bag he was carrying with him, hoping he had remembered to pack food with him before he left. Upon finding nothing edible in his bag except for the Oran berry he was keeping for an emergency, he sighed. Desperate for food, he glanced over at the Pecha berry tree again, then at the Swadloon beneath it.

"Maybe that Swadloon wouldn't mind if I took some of his berries?" He wondered, his stomach growling once more.

"Well... I guess he wouldn't mind if I took some. Even if I don't like how sweet they are, it's not like I have a choice," he thought, "Well, here goes nothing,"

Quietly, he started to walk towards the tree, cautiously Tiptoeing around the Swadloon and making sure he remained absolutely silent. Once he had reached the tree, Tomba leaned over to pick up a Pecha berry off of the ground and ate it, cringing slightly at the sweetness before picking up the rest of the berries on the ground. Tomba made his way towards the stairs, treading carefully in order to not awaken the Swadloon at his feet. As soon as he reached the stairs, he promptly went to the next floor of the dungeon and deeper into the forest.


End file.
